Everything
by CosmicParasite
Summary: He knew he couldn't memorize it, it was too complex, too much for him to ever revisit, the sound of everything in the universe combined, the feel of the Earth and everyone on it beneath his fingertips. Kogan.


**Authors note:** Yay! More rainbowy word vomit! :D I'm having major carpal tunnel so I'm not proof-reading this at the chance that I might flip out and stab somebody in the process, so please forgive any mistakes on my part. Also, Open Office spell check is a dirty, filthy liar. Just saying. :I

* * *

Logan gasped as he was pushed up against the closed door, trapped between it and his blond friend. "K-Kendall..." He stuttered out.

The blond held his gaze, a sudden surge of dominance pumping through his system. He leaned forward slightly until their foreheads were touching, internally smirking at the spark of nervous excitement in the others eyes.

Logan's swallowed harshly around the lump in his throat, trying to form words. He could hear his heart beating in his ears, the loud thumps nearly deafening in the silence. "Can you hear my heart beating?" He asked almost absent-minded, his voice barely a whisper.

"No," Kendall whispered back, his voice unwavering, "but I'd like to." His soft words were rewarded with a bright blush he regarded with silent bemusement. "Can I?" He asked after a moment, thumbing the hem of the smaller boys shirt.

Unable to speak, Logan simply nodded, his blush intensifying as Kendall leaned down to rest his face against his chest. The sound was somewhat hypnotizing. It was a fast pace, the rhythmic beating thumping against his ribcage. It made him feel a lot of things there weren't words for.

The closest thing his brain produced was that it was brave, harsh. It was smooth, but rigid and mesmerizing. Although he could hear it loud and clear, he told Logan he couldn't hear it, not properly at least. His words were inaudible, the only indication the soft wisps of breath and clear movement of his lips against his clothed chest.

With that, Kendall lifted his shirt, causing the other to gasp at his touch. Kendall only smiled to himself as he laid his head against the bare skin. It was louder and more powerful now, stronger. Kendall tried to memorize the rhythm of it, the beat, the music that his simple touch created within his best friend. He knew he couldn't memorize it, it was too complex, too much for him to ever revisit, the sound of everything in the universe combined, the feel of the Earth and everyone on it beneath his fingertips.

He closed his eyes, simpering as he felt Logan's somewhat moist, heated flesh against him. It was strange to think, as this wasn't the closest they'd ever been. They had hugged and slept beside each other for years, but right now, in that very moment, it was the closest he had ever been to him, both physically and emotionally.

Kendall, barely moving at all, moved his ear away and lowered his lips to a pink nub. He felt and heard Logan intake sharply when his lips rested against him. He let his lips fall away, but there was still curiosity, there was still a strange but familiar desire to explore his body. He took the flesh into his mouth again, this time flicking his nearly watering tongue over it. The action was rewarded with a soft whimper and Logan's back pushing itself completely against the door.

Kendall's hands reached up and wrapped around Logan's thin sides, pulling the bud in while pushing his tongue out and around, circling and rubbing, forcing Logan to quietly moan.

He could feel Logan was trying not to grunt, but the reluctance in the boy's throat only furthered his appetence. His other hand, which had been creating and playing with the opposite, nipple, climbed up his shirt and rested against his collarbone. His tongue dragged up heavily, causing Logan to whimper and almost instantaneously Kendall's lips were greedily attacking the smaller boys. Logan having been in the midst of his grateful noises left his lips agape, allowing the blond to enter and explore.

Kendall's right hand still gently held his side as his left hand traveled out of Logan's shirt, reaching near his waist and turning the lock. His right palm returned to Logan, cupping the boy's jaw-line, just under his ear. Their tongues were hungrily running against each other, their mouths stretching and relaxing in inconsistent intervals.

Logan forward slightly, nearly shoving Kendall back, but flooding him with his taste as he sharply pulled away and tried to catch his breath.

Kendall knew Logan wasn't used to making out, wasn't used to the excitement or need to breathe through ones nose that went along with the intimate act. Still, he found himself frowning, already missing the feel of the others lips on his. He examined the dark shade of the brunet's face as he breathed deeply, his arms still plastered against the door. Chocolate eyes looked up to him, and he felt his heart skip a million beats all at once at the intensity of his lustful gaze.

He was nervous. He had butterflies, the feel of those eyes boring through him, tickling his soul, filling him with a giddy and lively flood of emotions leaving him spellbound. He leaned down, determined to capture those lips again.

The kiss was softer this time, gentler. A simple meeting of lips in a soft peck as his hand slid up the brunet's cheek to thread through his soft hair. He leaned in to peck the parted lips again and again, the feel of them against his own slightly chapped ones quickly becoming addictive.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Kendall pulled back to meet the smaller boys gaze again, reveling in the dilated pupils and abused lips knowing he was the cause of his friends current state.

"I can hear it." He began, whispering softly, running a thumb over the moist lips, unable to keep his hands to himself.

Logan nodded slightly, running his fingertips down the others neck. "What do you hear?"

"Everything."

**~Fin**


End file.
